Tricks' and Treats
by mandagrammy1
Summary: In this Holiday story, Justin decides he wants to win the Halloween costume/talent contest at Babylon like he did the King of Babylon contest in order to get Brian's attention again. Unfortunately things don't run as smoothly this time.


Justin was literally quivering with excitement. He had already won the King of Babylon contest and now he had the chance to win another contest at his favorite spot in town. The annual 'Tricks or Treats' Halloween contest was only a few days away and Justin was determined to capture Brian Kinney's attention again with a fantastic costume combined with his talent show. No one knew that the young blond had learned some magic tricks from his Uncle when he was younger and he was sure he could still perform enough good ones to impress everyone. Of course there was only one man he really wanted to impress. He'd already proven to himself that he wasn't the one night stand that Brian had declared he was. Now he needed to prove it to Brian and all the others.

Justin had taken the king of styles, Emmett's, advice and gone to the perfect costume shop to locate the right outfit to wear for the contest. He had gone to the 'Feathers, Bangles, Beads, and Everything Else Costume Shop' on Liberty Avenue and found a drag queens paradise filled with a cornucopia of treasures fit for any occasion. It had taken Justin hours of wading through boas, sparkles, latex, satin, and silks, not to mention gold lame, pearls, and chain mail before he finally located his prize. The skin tight tux and tails with all the hidden pockets was exactly what the young man was looking for. Not only could he work his magic tricks with this gem, but his ample buttocks and crotch to boot. If this didn't get Brian's attention, nothing would.

Luckily Brian was too wrapped up in business for the next couple of days to be looking for his blond twink (not that he'd ever admit in a million years that he WAS ever looking for him) and Justin had plenty of time to practice his magic routines. He had done quite well with the traditional mile long scarf from the sleeve that ended with a pair of mouth watering bikini undies. He had even practiced his shocked look with a grab at his own crotch as the undies appeared so many times that he knew he had that bit nailed. He then worked on his disappearing coin and disappearing water from the glass tricks until he was equally satisfied with them. It was finally time to work on the pie`ce de re`sistance of his act...the disappearing magician trick.

Justin had gone to a close friend from school who was making straight A's in woodworking and metal shop. Tommy was more than happy to build a trick cabinet for the adorable blond that he had been harboring a secret crush on for several years now, not that Justin ever noticed. Justin had become even more distracted during their Senior year together and Tommy had finally given up hopes of capturing his friends attention. But at least he could help him out when he was needed although Justin had been closed mouth about what the cabinet would be used for.

Justin spent the last 48 hours before the contest perfecting his escape routine. He had a very tiny space to squeeze into behind the open space in the tall cabinet and only 30 seconds while Emmett, his enthusiastic and more than willing assistant, distracted the audience before opening the cabinet and revealing a missing Justin. The trick had to be timed just right or it would fail. Justin would step in and then pull the hidden panel after himself once the door was closed, thus hiding himself from view. Once the door was closed again, Justin would open the panel again, hide it in the side wall and be in full view for the grand opening of the door for the third time. Justin practiced over and over until he felt he had his timing just right.

October 31st finally arrived and Justin could hardly contain himself. Tonight was the night that Brian was going to see him in a whole new light...sexy, fun, intelligent, creative, talented...things Justin knew Brian would admire in a man. He was going to be center stage again and he was going to get his man and this time he wasn't letting go.

Babylon was a hubbub of activity when Justin arrived with his equipment in tow. He paid off the movers who had helped him get everything to the club. The Sap, owner of the club, had provided helpers to set things up so all Justin had to do was go to the dancers dressing room and get ready. He could feel the appreciative stares of fellow acts and dancers as he pulled on his skin tight black stretch pants with the sparkling silver stripe down the outer legs and then pulled the black and silver striped silk shirt over his chest. The three top buttons were missing and the shirt opened low enough to almost reach the sash at his waist. He had a black silk sash tied tight around his middle and flowing down his leg. The outfit came complete with a black silk mask with streaks of silver thread running through it. He finished off his dressing with the tux jacket with tails. Justin wondered briefly if Brian would even recognize him in his disguise.

The show finally began promptly at 8. Justin had taken a peek through the stage curtains and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the object of his efforts standing at his usual spot at the bar next to Mikey, Dr. Dave, and Teddy. Emmett had already excused himself and come backstage to find Justin. The next hour was spent watching wild costumes and singing, dancing, and juggling acts traipse out on stage to do their schtick. Justin, as the recent King of Babylon, had been given the privilege of going out last. When the next to the last act, a 250 lb., 6' 3" bear of a man dressed like Big Bird, finished his bird impersonations Justin made a final check of his appearance and props and prepared to step on stage.

The lights dimmed and the announcer's voice boomed. "Gentlemen and Gentlemen, I now present our final act of the evening..Master Mysterio", stepping back with hands clapping wildly. The music swelled and the curtain parted, revealing the fine figure of a petite blond. Catcalls echoed through the room as Justin went about the business of entertaining his avid audience who obviously approved of the form fitting magician was wearing. Justin looked straight into the amused hazel eyes of Brian and almost stumbled. He still wasn't sure if Brian knew it was him or not.

Everything went smoothly until the grand finale. Justin had practiced his disappearing act wearing his jeans and T-shirt. He stepped gingerly into the cabinet while Emmett began closing the door. Justin had no trouble loosening the panel and pulling it against his chest but he had forgotten about his long sleeves, shash, and tails. As he locked the panel in place he didn't notice how much of his costume was getting stuck between the panel and side wall. He listened excitedly to Emmett's spiel as he prepared to open the door and reveal the 'empty' cabinet. He felt the movement as Emmett opened the door. He heard the gasps and twiitterings of the audience. He felt Emmett shutting the door and begin talking again.

Justin pushed against the panel. It wouldn't budge. He pushed again. Nothing. He pushed harder. Nothing. The damned thing was wedged in place by the material of Justin's costume. He could hear Emmett as he started to open the cabinet door. He made one last effort but the panel refused to be moved. Poor Justin stood, trapped by his own clothing while he had to listen to Emmitt's stammering, closing the door and opening it again, and then the outright laughter of the audience. He had never been so mortified. Now Brian would think he was a stupid show off who couldn't even complete a simple trick. He waited miserably until he heard Emmett's voice whispering through the panel.

"Justin, baby, are you there?" He heard Em tapping on the panel.

"I'm stuck Em. Get me out of here".

Emmett tried to loosen the panel from its bed but it had been designed to be opened from the inside and Justin couldn't budge it. Poor Em just couldn't get his fingers in a crack wide enough to pry the darn thing loose.

"I'll go get help, baby. Just hang on", he twittered, skipping off to find some assistance.

"NO EM", Justin shouted! But it was too late.

Justin did his best not to cry when he heard several voices discussing his predicament and how to solve it. Finally someone came up with the brilliant idea of using a hammer to release the nails from the backboard of the cabinet and release the hapless young man that way. Justin stood perfectly still in his misery as he felt the nails being pulled out behind him.

Suddenly Justin could feel cool air on his back side and realized he'd been freed. He had to turn around and face the stares and giggles of the entire gang. Brian was the only one conspicuously absent. Justin's heart sank. The boys helped him out of his tux jacket, shirt and sash and he moved out of the secret panel leaving the clothing dangling behind him. He headed back to the dressing room feeling dejected and like a complete idiot.

Justin suffered through a dozen tsk tsks from sympathetic contestants with a smattering of smirks from a few cunty ones who knew they didn't stand a chance against the gorgeous twink. When he had gathered his belongings and pulled his jacket on over the tee he had covered his bare chest with, Justin headed for the back door to the club. He stepped out into the cold night air and, head down, moved toward the lot where his Mother's car was parked. He had just reached the end of the alleyway when a figure stepped from the shadows of the building and blocked his path.

"Tricks or treat", came the silken voice that Justin had come to love. He looked up into Brian's laughing eyes. Brian couldn't help being amused by the obvious frustration the poor kid felt at his performance.

"So you knew it was me up there, making a fool of myself." It wasn't a question.

"I knew it was you up there having fun and giving one hell of a show for a most appreciative audience, if that's what you mean. I'd know that blond head and those blue eyes anywhere. I'm glad to see you came back from where ever you disappeared to. I'd have missed you."

Whoa! Had Justin just heard it right? Brian Kinney was admitting he'd miss Justin. And that he now knew Justin, not only by his name, but by his eyes even when in a disguise?

Justin's mood perked up in a snap, something Brian noticed immediately. He leaned down to give the blushing blond a sweet kiss. "You looked hot in your costume Sunshine", Brian breathed into Justin's ear.

Justin's faced turned an even deeper pink. Brian thought it matched his luscious lips perfectly. He put his arm around the young man and started to walk, steering him towards his waiting Jeep. Justin looked up into Brian's face with a questioning gaze.

"We've had the tricks Justin, now it's time for the treats!"

As Justin scooted into the passenger seat of the Jeep next to Brian he couldn't help thinking, 'let the other guys win the Babylon contest. Justin Taylor is going home with the prize.'

The End


End file.
